Spoby-Songfic-Oneshots
by CaliTacui
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy songfics. I shuffled my iTunes to do this with my eyes closed. Rate/Review/Favorite :)


**HEYY xD**

**I decided to do a spoby shuffle since there is really nothing else to do on a Thursday night sooo why not make a fanfic? XD**

***none of the music belongs to me. I don't own pll (even know I want to)***

**Better than Revenge – Taylor Swift**

Toby just looks outside the window while he sees Wren and Spencer kissing. They broke up yesterday and let's just say, he took her faster than you could say sabotage. She's not just a saint, she's also a good actress to pull this off. It's basically stealing people's toys on the playground. He slowly walks away and sighs.

**Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

_Why did I break up with him?_ Spencer thinks to herself, as Toby walks with his new girlfriend. I'm sure as hell I do not like his girlfriend. Maybe in the future he could use a new one. Toby just looks at me and sighs, and looks away. _I bet he's still thinking of me._ I think as I smile. She's so whatever! I think to myself as I stomp away.

**Hot –Avril Lavigne**

As I am kissing Toby, I open my mind up to think. _He's so hot; it makes me want to drop_. I think to myself as I'm kissing him. He's so good to me. It reminds me of when we met on his porch. As he kisses me gently and holds me, I hope he never lets go.

**King of Everything – Sara Bareilles**

As Toby sits across me from the table and stares me down, I just look at the cars that pass by. I eventually look at him and say, "WHO MADE YOU KING OF EVERYTHING?!" I scream. "Who cares if we tend to disagree, but you can't take me over." Toby sighs and stands up. I walk towards him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay."

**One thing – One Direction**

I spot Toby walking down the streets. Ugh, I melt whenever I see him. I need him here with me now, because he has the one thing I love about him. I wish he'd get out of my head already! BUT I NEED THE ONE THING!

**Kiss Me – Six Suspense None the Richer**

"I'll see you later." Toby says. He walks towards me and kisses me gently, and leaves. I smile and walk inside my house, from my old tree house that's now broken from the thunderstorm of 2010. I sit on my couch and smile. Later that evening I see my favorite blue eyed boy come in my house. I get up and walk towards him and smile. "Kiss me."

**My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne**

I wish we could just talk this over, I'm wondering if it was something I did. Rosewood is so dull and dead for talking over with people. I just thought be and Toby really could be something. He was everything I wanted, but now I lost him and he's gone off to Ravenswood. _Yeah, so much for my happy ending, _I think to myself as I walk upstairs.

**I'm yours – Jason Mraz**

**Toby's POV –** "I'm all yours." I say to Spencer. I walk to her and cup her cheeks as I kiss her. I can feel her grin against mine. "Are your plans open?" I ask her. "All free!" She says in a whisper as I kiss her again. _Oh love, love ,love._

**My first kiss – 3OH!3**

I remember my first kiss with Toby in the back of my car. He had his fingers in my hair, ruffling it up. Oooh it was amazing. I'll never have enough of it though. Is tongue was like candy. I hear a knock on the door, interrupting my daydreaming. I smile as he walks over. "Hey." He welcomes as he kisses me. As he's about to pull away I put my arms around him and kiss him back.

**It's Oh So Quiet – Lucy Woodward**

It's so quiet in my house, I feel so peaceful in my house. I hear a noise out my window. I walk over to my window. The minute I look, I spot a brown eyed boy on his bike. He had fallen off. I run outside and help him. "Are you okay?" I say as I kneel down to help him. "Yeah, my bike, that's all." The boy says. Our eyes finally meet and my heart pumps a little faster. I help him get up. "Thanks." He says to me, as he gets back on his bike. _D- did I just fall in love? _I think as I walk back inside thinking about him.

**Hands of Time – Rachel Diggs**

I stare at the clock, as I'm in Toby's house. I wish I can just turn back those hands on the clock to the day I first met him, but that day is gone now. It's washed away with sorrows that I dwell upon. I get up from his couch. What's done is done, I guess it's over. I walk out of his house slowly.

**Last Kiss – Taylor Swift**

I still remember the look on Toby's face when I said I was moving away at 1:58am. "You can't. Please, I love you." Toby pleads. "I have to." I say as tears swell up in my house. I run out before he can get me. He runs after me. I run outside in the pouring rain. Toby falls to the ground, and sobs. I go home and cry as hard as I can in my pillow. I fall to the ground, still wearing Toby's clothes. "Time to go." My mother says. We arrive at the airport. I start to run on the plane and sit in a booth. I stare out the window to see the plane is almost about to go. I spot Toby looking at my plane. "That's it." I exclaim. I run off the plane and I jump in Toby's arms, kissing him. "I'm not leaving you." I whisper to his ear as I hug him tighter. "I never knew you'd change your mind like that." He says in a whisper. I smile and bury my face In his neck, joyful tears falling down my face. I get out of my daydream as I realize I'm still on the plane. I stare out the window, and he's not there. A couple of tears fall down my face as I text him, "I love you."

**Hear You Me – Jimmy Eat World**

I sit at my desk, writing a letter. 'What would you think of me now?' I write on the paper. 'I never said thank you. May angels lead you in, Toby. On sleepless roads, the sleepless go.' I write. I stare at the used tissues I used to cry for. I put my head down and cry more. _I can't believe he's gone._ I think to myself. I look up and I see Toby next to me. "I love you, you made me the happiest." Toby says as he kisses my head. He slowly fades away. I go to my window and look up at the full moon. "May angels lead you in." I say, looking up.

**Let her go – Jasmine Thompson (Cover)**

I lower my light in my room, and I look out the snow outside. I wish I never let her go. I think to myself as I fall into a deep sleep. I see Spencer's hurt face when I close my eyes. I loved her so much. I stare at my ceiling in the dark. An empty feeling in my heart suddenly goes through me. I get out of my bed and run out of my house. I run through the cold snow and ferocious winds. I run to the house I know best. I climb up the window and into the room. "Hi." I say in a whisper. Spencer turns around. "Toby?" She says in a whisper. I stare at her and the tissues on her dresser. I walk over to her and kiss her, holding her waist. After we break apart she smiles and hugs me. "Please, don't let me go again." She says in a whisper.


End file.
